A Change of Heart
by TivaCaskettJisbon
Summary: AU: When Ziva is told by her father to kill a man from D.C will she go through with it or will they connect in a certain way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Though I wish I did.

The plane ride had been smooth, but yet she still could not contain her nerves. Her father had just told her to 'deal with him' like he was animal that could just be discarded to the side. She had never done this before, but apparently this was her time to prove herself. 'How can I do this to an innocent man? What if he has a family? Someone who cares for him?' These were just some of the thoughts racing through her mind as she stepped into her hotel room to prepare for the meeting later on that evening. The room was bland, just a small double bed in the centre of the room and a set of draws that looked as if they could not even hold her mobile phone, never mind her extensive set of weaponry which she insisted accompanied her.

Before getting ready, she decided to run the plan through her head for the 100th time today. She was to meet him at the bar, lure him back to her hotel room and eliminate him. The plan sounded so simple, but she knew that would never be the hard part. Even though killing seemed to be in her blood, the thought still made her stomach turn. The clock in her room read 5.40 which gave her just over an hour to get herself ready for the evening ahead.

On the other side of town, a man with short brown hair and green eyes that would charm any girl in the D.C area, was sitting at his desk hurrying to finish his report so that he would get to leave early, as it was Friday. Though Tony DiNozzo loved his job, it had been a long day filled with paper work and endless amounts of coffee. He felt as if he had deserved his weekend off, since work had basically been non-stop for the past 4 weeks due to a case involving Mossad that had seemed to drag on for much longer than a month.

It was now officially 7 o'clock, which for Tony DiNozzo a drink at his favorite bar with his co-workers. His friend, Tim McGee, had offered to get the first round, while the other men were scouting out the bar to find a girl they would later hit on once they got their boost of confidence from a couple bottles of beer. Tony was known as the residents' ladies man, but recently his friends had noticed he had been off his game, but tonight, since the latest case was out of the way and he was currently single, he decided to night was the time to get back in the game.

He had barely finished his first beer of the night when he noticed the newest women to enter the bar. She was wearing a short black dress that emphasized her curves, she had long wavy hair that flowed to mid way down her back, but the first thing he noticed were her large brown eyes that began to twinkle as she walked further into the dimly lit bar. He had just been talking to friends about how he was going to meet a random girl to just entertain him for the night, but for some reason she made him feel differently. His heart began to beat at a faster pace as she moved closer to him. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of vodka to take the edge of the pressure of the evening. She began to scan the room looking for the target she had been given.

He could see her eyes darting around the room, and he noticed the concentrated look on her face. Then their eyes met and his mouth began to go dry. He took the final swig of his beer and excused himself from the table.

**AN: Please tell me if you want me to continue or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

He approached her slowly, trying to take in every little detail of her before he says a word. He noticed a lot more about her from up close. Such as how she was not really wearing much make up but still looked beautiful, how instead of wearing mounds of jewelry like most girl she had one simple necklace that would not take the beauty away from her. This only made him more nervous about introducing himself. "Hey I am Tony" He trembled at the start before his DiNozzo charm kicked in.

For a moment she just stared at him unsure of what to do or say next. He began frantically trying to find the perfect words to say to her. He settled on some lame pick up line but before he could voice the words he had said so many times before to attract a girl, she had called over the bartender. "One more drink please and a beer for my friend." She instructed before turning to smile at him. At first he was a little shocked but a smile crept onto his face. "My name is Ziva, Ziva David".

They both stood there for what felt like an eternity staring at each other with a look of contempt on their faces. She had not excepted him to be this good looking or charming she thought to herself. But her only experience with American men was watching reruns of old American sitcoms as a child with her brother Ari between lessons that would either consist of combat training or some sort of mental task. Luckily Tony pulled her out of her train of thoughts to ask her if she would like to sit with him at the table in the corner of the bar.

She accepted and they made there way to the corner table which was located close enough to the bar to make it easy to retrieve drinks but far enough away from his friends so that they would not make him nervous. At first the conversation was slow with just the odd line about the weather being the only thing to fill the silence between them.

But as the night went on they both began to relax and the words seem to come so easily to them. They spoke about a whole range of things from there ambitions in the future to a deep discussion about what was there favorite movie in which Tony seemed to take a bit to seriously. They also spent a long time talking about their family. She had mainly been vague but she had let it slip that her mother had died when she was a young age. He had been through the same thing which made her feel a lot more comfortable as the common response was just people apologizing for her loss. But no he understood how she felt, how they don't need sympathy just someone who could discuss it without getting uncomfortable or feeling sorry from them.

By closing time they had only gone through a couple of drinks due to the fact they had spent the majority of the night chatting away about one thing or another. Tony was in the middle of explaining why Daniel Craig's portrayal of James Bond did not live up to the standards set by more iconic actors such as Sean Connery when the bartender had interrupted to ask them to leave.

Ziva had barley noticed the time passing. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach from knowing what she had to do next. They stepped out of the bar door into the cool September air and she began to shiver. "Here take my jacket" he pulled of his coat and placed it round her shoulders letting his hands linger for a moment before pulling away. "We can go to-" she began but hesitated. "I would love to," he stated knowing what she wanted to say.

They began to walk in the direction of her motel. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers; She felt a shiver run down her back from the immediate warmth his hand brought. "You know I still can't get over the fact that you have never seen a James Bond film," he mumbled after comfortable silence had seemed to take over for a minute or two. "Like I said Tony I much prefer books to movies" she admitted. "I get that but this is a classic," he argued.

Even though his constant movie quotes were annoying she found it kind of endearing how passionate he was about movies. The thoughts cause her to start to smile to herself; thinking about how cute his face was during their earlier film conversation. "Anything you would like to share Ziva David" his eyebrow had risen while his eyes were studying her face waiting for an answer. "I just think this country is breathtaking" She lied not wanting her true feelings to show. He seemed to buy her answer as he turned his focus back to the street in front of them.

They stopped in front of the door of the building she was staying in. He used his hand that was not holding onto hers to sweep a stray piece of hair that had fallen on to her face, behind her ear. Their eyes locked together and both of their hearts began to beat at an increased rate. He felt a spark run through his body. She began to bight at her lip causing his heartbeat to be knocked up another notch before he couldn't take the suspense anymore. He leant down and kissed her on the lips starting of slowly before kissing her more deeply.

At first she just let herself melt into him before she realized what she was doing. With in that moment she knew she was to attached to go through with killing him now. She knew she had developed feelings for him, feelings that could never be pursued especially once he discovered who she was and why she was there. As soon as she could find the strength she pushed him away placing her hand on his chest. He looked at her his faced filled with confusion.

"I'm sorry I can't" was all she managed to whisper before taking off in the direction of the door. He suddenly felt his heart sink; not knowing what he had done wrong and suddenly missing the warmth her body brought.

**AN: Hey guys thank you for whoever reviewed or followed :) I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible because the first chapter was so short I hope you enjoy it and if you do please tell me I would love to know and if not I would love to know too so I can improve it thank you guys :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys it has been way to long but I had so many exams over the past couple of weeks! It is because I am in yr 11 (last year of high school for anyone who is not English) So I am so busy but I promise I will update ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: disclaimed **

He stood there for a moment trying to process the events the night had brought. He didn't understand why she had left so abruptly. He wasn't sure if he should just give up and go home seeing as his watch showed that it was after 2am adding to the fact that he had had a long day at work.

He could feel the cold air on his hands but his heart was still pounding fiercely within his chest. It could have been the small consumption of alcohol or the rush he felt when being with her that suddenly gave him the confidence to follow after her into the building. For some reason he knew it couldn't end there, he knew that he would regret it if he just gave up on them even though they had only known each other for a few hours there was just something special about her something he knew he couldn't live without.

She struggled with the keys in the door for a few seconds as her hands were still shaking from the rush of adrenaline she received due to the kiss he unexpectedly gave her. She slammed the door closed as quickly as she had opened it. Her breath was caught in her throat and her arms were covered with goose bumps. She began pacing the length of her motel room trying to understand how she could have fallen from him, she knew that many things could have gone wrong but not this she never predicted that she could ever have feelings for a man that had apparently done something bad enough that her father had sent his own daughter to kill him.

She was angry with herself, angry at the fact that she could even let this happen. 'Why did he have to be so charming and so handsome with those eyes that were coloured with the most beautiful green that would make any girl weaken at the knees.' She needed to get him out her mind so she headed towards the bathroom; she needed to wash the stress of the evening off of her.

But before she could reach the bathroom there was a faint knock at the door. Out of instinct she reached for her gun that had stayed attached to her hip for the majority of her life before she realised she had placed it on her inner thigh due to lack of room with in her evening wear.

Slowly she reached for the handle of the door before turning it and gradually pulling it back to reveal who was behind it. And there he was, his beautiful green eyes staring into hers. She felt relived angry, yet nervous all at once. She wanted to speak, tell him how she was glad he came after her, how much she wanted to stay with him but the only thing she could bring her self to say was "Tony why are you here?"

At first it looked like he wasn't going to answer, then his lips parted slightly. "You still have my jacket," he whispered, he felt stupid, as he knew that was not the real reason he went after her.

Her heart sank she didn't know what she was expecting but she had hoped that the night had meant a little more to him. Though she could tell he had more to say " Tony why are you here" she repeated this time with an inpatient tone. "Couldn't live without you I guess" He replied while his hands came to rest on the frame of the door. He tried to begin again before stopping long enough to take in a deep breath. "I also need to make sure that you know" he started. He clenched his knuckles trying to find the words to say, "Know what Tony?" Ziva whispered still with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Ziva" he said before clearing his throat, "Ziva for some reason I have fallen for you and it seems I have fallen hard and the fact that you just left broke my heat a little" She started to look away but he grabbed on to her arm so she would look at him, "I know it has only been a night and I know that we barely know each other but I feel like we do I feel like I have known you all my life" She didn't say anything but her eyes were still staring into his.

She stepped closer to him placing her hand on his chest while her eyes began to travel up his body. He could feel her breathe warm on his neck and for a moment he caught her eyes staring at his lips and then watching them flick towards his eyes. She felt so close to him and she could see the light twinkling in his eyes.

She didn't give it one more thought before she pulled him close and pressed her lips against his.

His lips were soft against hers and his hands rested on her hips while she ran her fingertips through his hair. The kiss became heated very quickly and there hands started to roam each other's bodies. He could feel her pulling at his shirt knowing that she wanted to continue. so he pushed them closer into the room before slamming the door behind him. Their mouths parted for air while they took advantage of the time to remove their tops from each others body before returning to each other's mouths desperately like they were searching for oxygen.

One item of clothing came of at a time because they both tried to take it slowly as possible knowing neither of them ever wanted this to end.

They spent the night making love to each other kissing every part of each other's body and trying their hardest to commit every part to memory.

Before Tony knew it she was snuggled into his side their naked bodies tangled with each other and her hair spread over his chest.

He could not help but smile as she let out a soft snore before the realization hit him that he didn't want to let her go but yet he still didn't know why she had left him earlier that night. But he decided to not let it worry him for the time being so he pressed his lips to the top of her head before laying his own down to try and catch some sleep before the sun rose.

**I would love it if you guys reviewed with what you thought :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am really really sorry I have not updated and I know I suck but I have had exams all this week and last so I have been super busy. But here you go so I hope you enjoy :) **

As the daylight streamed through the curtained windows that morning, Tony felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face. He woke fully to the wonderful memory of last night, and how he and Ziva had spent the whole night in each other's arms. He wasn't quite sure what it meant or what last night was. Was it just a one-night stand, or could this turn into a relationship? He looked down at her face that covered a proportion of his chest and knew that he would much prefer the latter.

Her hair was spread across his arm along with parts of his face, and he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. He began debating with himself weather or not he should wake her up, but before he could decide for himself, her eyes began to flutter open and her head lifted from his chest.

"Good morning," he whispered softly into her ear. For a moment she was just looking around, trying to take in her surroundings before she fully absorbed what he was saying to her. She didn't respond to his greeting, she just smiled at him and placed her chin on his shoulder, so she could look into his eyes.

They both laid there staring at each other while her hand played with his chest hair, and he drew circles on her back with his finger.

Yet their moment was cut short by the ringing of her phone causing the realization of their situation to come rushing back to her. He could see the worry in her eyes that only made him confused. "You might want to get that." She nodded slowly before climbing out of bed to retrieve her phone.

She pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body before picking up her phone and pressing the green button to answer the call.

"Shalom Abba," her voice sounded a bit on edge but her father barely noticed.

"Have you dealt with it?" he asked her as if he wasn't talking about the life of a man.

"Yes I have," she lied.

"Good I am glad I won't have to deal with that myself," His tone was almost needling. Annoyed, she grabbed onto the side of the sheets, her shaking hands nearly causing her to crush it.

She bit her lip, trying to calm herself. Her father had needled her, making her feel guilty and confused. "I will speak to you when you return" He hung up before she could respond.

Tony walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and began to place soft kisses on her neck.

She ran her hands through her hair contemplating how to approach telling him about her initial intention when meeting him. She knew she had to tell him and she knew he would freak out but there is no way she couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, she spun around in his arms to face him. Upon seeing how serious her expression was he knew that he was about to hear something that wouldn't be good.

"We need to talk," her tone of voice was too serious for his liking.

"I am not going to like this am I?" She shook her head, avoiding any eye contact, knowing it would be too painful to look at him.

He unraveled his arms from around her waist, moving to sit down on the side of the bed.

She concluded that the best way to do it would to just come out and say it all at once. "When we meet the other night, it wasn't by chance." He looked at her with a confused expression.

"So basically I work for this agency called Mossad." He nodded for her to continue.

"And I had this assignment to... Well, eliminate an NCIS agent who had apparently been causing trouble to the agency." She took a deep breath. "The NCIS agent being you, Tony"

He didn't say anything and he refused to meet her eyes.

"But listen Tony, I didn't want to and when you kissed me I knew I couldn't because you were so kind and there was something here," she pointed between them "Something between us that I couldn't destroy."

Without saying anything he stood up collecting his clothes one by one and began to redress himself. "There is nothing between us" he began "how could you even think that I would ever be okay with this, knowing what kind of person you really are" He didn't mean any of it, he was just angry at her, and with himself, for letting his guard down with a girl he had only just met, knowing he would get hurt. Yet when he looked at her and saw the pain, regret and devastation in her eyes, all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that it was all going to be okay because, even though he hated to admit it, he knew he had fallen for her, he may have even been in love with her. But at the moment, the situation was too much for him to handle.

He headed towards the door, but before he reached it he turned around. "You know the only thing I ever did to Mossad was attempt to place that bastard Eli David in jail because he murdered an innocent petty officer so that he could get his own way."

After slamming the door behind him he pulled out his phone to call a cab. But he decided it would be best to walk home, knowing he needed to blow off some steam.

For a moment Ziva didn't know what to do. She was not the crying type, yet she could feel her eyes starting to sting with her tears, before one rolled down her cheek.

She was aware she had lost this man forever, but was so confused as to why it was bothering her so much. She had been in plenty of relationships before that had lasted a lot longer than this one, yet she had never even come to close to feeling as devastated as she did at the moment.

**A/N Okay so I hoped you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you thought so please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Disclaimed **

**A/N - I know what your thinking no update in like two weeks then 2 with in a couple of days sorry I am a bit random. But I hope you enjoy this. **

As Tony sat alone in his apartment, he could feel his eyes filling with water.

It was ridiculous. Tony DiNozzo doesn't cry, especially over a girl. He is a 'love them and leave them' type, but this time he thought he may really be in love, and nothing was paining him more than leaving. He couldn't go back though. Who would go back to someone who was sent to kill them?

A crazy person, that's who.

Or maybe just someone who was in love. But that didn't sound like him. He couldn't be in love with a girl he met last night. But he couldn't stop thinking about the way her hair falls perfectly around her shoulders, or the fact that her eyes darken when she is thinking deeply, or that they sparkle when they are looking into his, but that is normal to think about, right?

He tried to get his mind off of her, but he couldn't. The way her lips felt on his, how soft her hair was when he ran his hands through it, and even how he could feel the goose bumps on her skin when he traced his hands up and down her arm.

Maybe he should just go see her, they can work it out. No he couldn't, but he has to. He needed to for his sanity.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, hoping to catch her before she leaves.

Ziva had spent the rest of the day packing, then unpacking her bags, mulling over whether or not she should go back to Israel. On one hand, she felt betrayed by her father and by Mossad and she doesn't want any part of it. Yet on the other hand, Israel is her home, all she has ever known, all that is familiar. Well except Tony, he felt familiar. He was the first good thing in her life, and she had blown it.

Why did she have to tell him? Its not like he was going to be like 'its okay. I want to be with you, even though the only reason we met is because you wanted to kill me.' She was being ridiculous and irrational.

She packed her bag for the final time; she had to go home. If she didn't, her father would send someone to bring her back, or even worse, to kill her. She didn't think he would ever hurt her, but after what Tony had said, sending his own daughter to kill an innocent man, she didn't know what he was capable of anymore.

She collected her stuff and made her way down to reception to check out of the motel.

Once the cab had arrived, the man had asked her where to. For a moment she thought. What if she went to his apartment? Told him she was sorry and begged him for forgiveness, she did have his address from her father. No that is stupid. For one, she is defiantly not the begging type and he wouldn't forgive her, he probably wouldn't even listen to her.

He seemed so angry when she told him it broke her heart a little... Okay a lot.

"Lady where to?" The angry voice coming from the cab driver brought her out of her thoughts.

No this time she couldn't just leave, she had to try because, for some reason, this man, with his sandy brown hair and his beautiful green eyes, had made her fall hard, and if she didn't try she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So she gave the driver Tony's address and climbed in.

He had run the whole way, yet he wasn't really out of breath. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, but he didn't feel nervous, he just wanted to see her.

He started to run again, dodging the odd person in the lobby of the motel and then up the stairs, deciding that the elevator would only slow him down.

He was slamming his fist against her door, repeatedly shouting her name loudly for at least 2 minutes before anyone noticed.

"Ziva we need to talk," He screamed. Why wasn't she opening the door? It didn't make sense.

"Err dude the chick from that room left." Tony turned to see a guy in his early twenties standing at the other end of the corridor. He was wearing beach shorts and a short-sleeved shit, which was completely ridiculous as it was barely even 50 degrees outside.

"When?" he shouted with a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Like 5 minutes ago, you must have just missed her," was his reply.

Tony's heart sunk. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know where she would have gone, but the only place he could think was the airport, which was no help because he had no idea which airport she would have gone to.

He had to give up, let her go. It was officially over, there was nothing he could do. 'Why did I leave? Why did I let her go' he blamed himself. Maybe it was a sign? Maybe they were just not meant to be together.

To be fair, they were so different and he wasn't even sure if he knew her-the real her- maybe everything last night had been a lie.

Once she had arrived at his apartment, there was someone entering the building at the same time so she had no reason to press the buzzer, which meant she didn't know he wasn't there.

Once she had located which apartment was his, she started to feel nervous. Should she do it? She has come this far, why stop now?

At the beginning, she only knocked lightly, not wanting to sound mad, but after a while she thought maybe he had seen it was her and was ignoring her, or maybe he was asleep.

After an hour, she decided to just give up. He clearly didn't want to speak to her, or maybe he just wasn't there. God she hoped for the latter. She hated to think she had made him hate her. She was so angry with herself.

Maybe it was because she doesn't deserve him and this is the universe's way of telling her.

**A/N - Sooo what did you think? Any theorys on what you think might happen? I would love for you guys to review in fact the more reviews the higher the chance of me updating again this week :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**A/N HEY! So I am glad I got to update again I really enjoy writing this story :) I would like to say quickly to the person who wished me good luck on my GCSE's I wish you all the luck in the world on yours too hun :D Anyway I really hope you guys like this! **

He hadn't really noticed when it had started to rain, but after a while he couldn't really feel his fingers anymore. He didn't try and find shelter, he thought about going for a drink to calm his nerves and try and get his mind off of Ziva, but he decided against it. Not really knowing what to do and having a sense of loss fill his heart, he just walked around, not having a desired destination, or time preference to head home.

He felt sick, having that gut feeling where your stomach fills with guilt and there is nothing you can do about it. Not that he should feel guilty. She had been the one to lie to him, and all he had done was leave. But that's just it. He should have stayed, which he knows would have meant they would have fought probably for hours, but that is so much better than how he was feeling at the moment. Being angry definitely beat feeling empty.

He needed to stop thinking like this, it wasn't doing him any good. Before finishing his rational thoughts, the phone in his pocket began to ring, which bemused him because he really wouldn't have expected it to still work due to how soaked his jacket was after the downpour of rain.

The screen read "Probie", who is also known as Special Agent Timothy McGee, one of Tony's coworkers ,and even though he wouldn't admit it, also his friend.

For a moment he considered answering the call, work would take his mind off Ziva for a while. But he knew he wasn't in the correct mindset to be working, so he turned his phone off instead. He stood, shutting out the rest of the world and breaking his bosses rule #3 – never be unreachable.

Before his phone had shut down completely, he noticed how late it had gotten.

He could feel his legs and back start to ache, adding to the pain he felt from the cold air mixed with the freezing rain that was making every part of his body feel numb. It was time to head back to his apartment, the empty one he couldn't bare, but was his only option.

By the time he had reached his building, it had gone dark and the rain had stopped. The sky was pitch black, apart from the random cluster of stars that were visible from the city. Tony didn't notice. He didn't notice the man running down the street rambling about one thing or another, clearly drunk out of his mind. He didn't notice the four young women who were very dressed up with their faces covered in make up. These were the type of women he would stop and flirt with, or at least pay some attention to, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on the girl he couldn't go after.

As the elevator reached his floor, he took in a deep breath before stepping out into the hall. It was dark, but he could see a figure sitting next to his door. For a minute he just thought it was his tired eyes playing tricks on him, but as he approached, his heart skipped a beat. There she was, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about, leaning against the wall of his apartment, her eyes closed with a slight hum to her breathing.

He didn't want to wake her, she looked too peaceful. She had clearly been waiting for him for a while. The thought warmed his heart.

He carefully stepped over her legs and opened his door, lifting her bags that had been discarded around her and placed them next to his dining table before quickly changing into something drier so that he wouldn't wake her with his wet clothes. After he had changed into sweat pants and an old t-shirt, he walked over to her again, checking to see if she was still asleep.

He crouched down next to her, placing one hand under her knees and the other around her back. He stood up with Ziva in his arms and began to walk towards his room.

She began to stir in her sleep from the sudden movement and her eyes flittered open. She looked at him, his adorable messy hair fell into his piercing green eyes. His serious expression and the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her filled her with lust.

She placed a hand on his chest, drawing to his attention that she was now awake. He looked down at her, seeing her beautiful luring eyes looking at him, too and her bottom lips caught between her teeth.

He gently placed her down on his bed before reaching into his wardrobe and grabbing his Ohio state sweatshirt. When he turned around, she was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Here wear this it's suppose to be a cold night." He placed it in her hand using his thumb to stroke over her fingers, causing a shiver to run down her back.

"I am sorry Tony," she said, trying to fight back her tears.

"Its okay we can talk about it in the morning, it's late now, you should sleep. You can take my bed." He sent her a faint smile before heading towards the door.

"I don't want you to have to take the couch, I can sleep there, or we could share the bed." The way she was looking at him, with her eyes fixated to his, was so difficult for him to resist, but he had to hold onto some self-control.

"I think it would be best for tonight for us to be apart," he replied sending her a smile for reassurance.

She didn't say anything, but just pulled his sweatshirt over herself before tying her hair into a high ponytail.

He turned to leave, needing to indulge in some well-needed sleep.

"Tony," she said so quietly he barely heard her.

He turned his head, encouraging her to go on.

"Promise me you won't leave again." He could hear her voice breaking with the hurt in her voice fearing rejection again.

He walked over to her, leaning down, leaving a lingering kiss to her cheek, wanting so badly to kiss her properly.

"I promise."

**A/N OKAY SO GUYS! I was thinking that I could leave it here if you guys think it would be best but I am not sure do you guys want more or would it be best to stop now? I would love to know how you feel! xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys so I will have finished my exams by next week so the updates will be more frequent :) Thank you for all your reviews they are very sweet please keep them coming. Anyway I would just like to say if you have any questions my tumblr is castleanatomy so don't be afraid to stop by :D I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed **

Ziva had been up and dressed for over an hour. She made herself a cup of coffee before settling down at Tony's dinning room table, her eyes wandering over to his sleeping form every few seconds.

It was another 10 minutes before he finally awoke. He was a little shocked to see Ziva sitting at his table staring at him, but he couldn't help but smile at her, she was definitely a great sight to see in the morning.

"Good morning," she uttered knowing that the subject will become serious sooner rather than later, but wanting to savor the light-heartedness of the moment.

He smiled in response, but it faded quickly seeing the concern in her eyes.

"We need to talk," she spoke, her voice filled with worry.

He stood up, cracking his back and stretching his legs before heading to stand across from her.

"I really am sorry Tony," She stated before standing so she could be eye level with him.

His eyes softened believing what she was saying to be the truth.

"I know Ziva, but that's not the problem," he explained. "I just don't think I can trust you now," he grunted. He clenched his teeth trying not to get angry again, recalling what she had been sent to do.

His comment made her stomach turn with guilt, not wanting to hear how he is going to reject her. She didn't say anything, she just headed towards the door, trying to keep back the tears forming in her eyes, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why should I stay?" She hated that her flight instinct kicked in during times like this, but staying and fighting for something that wasn't definite frightened her more than she would care to admit.

"Like you said, we need to talk." He released her arm and crossed his own over his chest.

"Why? You clearly hate me," she scoffed in response.

"Hate you? That is the biggest joke ever, I don't hate you I couldn't if I tried. I am in love with you" He ranted as if it was so obvious.

"What?" she stuttered, not believing what she had just heard.

"I am in love with you. And I know it is completely ridiculous and irrational, but I don't care because, for some reason, against all odds, I fell for a girl who was totally wrong for me. A girl who makes me go from sane to crazy in less than a second. But it happened and I don't think it is going to change now, in fact, I don't want it to change because, despite your flaws Ziva David, this thing between you and me is the best thing that has ever happened to me" He yelled at first but his voice started to trail off.

"Really?" she questioned, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Ani ohev otach," He leant down kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Ti amo" he added this time placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Je t'aime," he chimed, placing a finale kiss to her lips, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her face into his chest.

Streams of tears ran down her face, making her bury her face further into his chest.

They stood there for a while, neither wanting to let go.

After a while, they both leant back to look at each other. He brought his hand up to wipe away the rest of her tears.

"Sorry about your top," she spoke placing her hand over the now dampened part of his shirt.

"Its okay sweet cheeks." She scrunched her nose in disapproval of the nickname, not wanting it to stick.

He just smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She lightly bit down on his bottom lip, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

The kiss deepened and their hands started to roam each other's bodies. He lead them to his bedroom, neither of their lips leaving each other.

They broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other trying to catch their breath, both smiling at each other.

The sound of Ziva's cellphone suddenly rang throughout the apartment, causing Ziva to moan in frustration.

She checked the caller ID, immediately feeling a sense of nausea run over her.

"Who is it, Ziva?" Tony inquired.

"It is my father... Um the director of Mossad" Her response was clearly hesitant, but she was done with the secrets.

Tony felt a sudden pain in his stomach, not wanting to believe what she had just said. How could they be related? He is the most arrogant, self-centered bastard Tony had ever come across, and the fact he could father someone like Ziva made him beyond confused!

The phone was still ringing, and Ziva knew if she didn't answer her father wouldn't be happy.

"Shalom," she spoke trying not to let her voice slip.

"Ziva why did you not get on your flight?" He sounded annoyed rather than concerned.

"Abba I am not going back to Israel" This was it, she was leaving her family behind.

"Ziva don't be ridiculous. Of course you are"

"No, I am not. I am sorry, but I am done with Mossad. I am not cut out for the agent lifestyle"

Eli began to swear in Hebrew, causing Ziva to hang up. She didn't want to have this argument now, in fact, she didn't want to have the argument at all. After 22 years of her father bossing her around, she was finally done with him and with Mossad, and she didn't care what it would take.

Tony still stood there in shock. A look of concern ran over his face. He was worried what Eli would do after having his child quit his agency.

"Tony I am going to need your help." He didn't say anything just nodded in acceptance.

**A/N Thank you very much for reading you beautiful people! please tell me what you think and any improvements you would suggest but whatever you think I hope you have a great day xxxxx**


End file.
